The present invention relates to a headlamp for motor vehicles in which the distribution of light emitted from a light source and reflected forward by a reflector is controlled by distribution light beam control steps formed in an inner lens provided on the inner side of an outer lens. More particularly, the invention relates to a headlamp for motor vehicles having improved fastening of the inner lens to the front opening of the reflector.
FIG. 10 shows a conventional headlamp of the same general type to which the invention pertains. In FIG. 10, reference numeral 1 designates a lamp body having generally a capsule shape. A front lens 2 is mounted on the front opening of the lamp body 1, thereby forming a lamp chamber. A reflector 3, shaped as a paraboloid of revolution is disposed in the lamp chamber. A bulb 4 as a light source is mounted in the reflector 3. An inner lens 5 having distribution beam control steps S is mounted over the front opening of the reflector 3. A protruding part a protrudes from the bottom edge of the inner lens 5. A cutout b is formed in the top edge thereof. A hole c, associated with the protruding part a of the lens, is formed in the lower surface 3a of the reflector 3. A threaded hole e is formed in the lens abutting face d formed in the front end face of the upper surface 3b of the reflector 3.
To mount the inner lens 5 to the reflector 3, the protruding part a of the lens is fitted to the hole c of the lower surface 3a of the reflector, thereby positioning the lower edge of the inner lens. Then, the upper edge of the inner lens is brought into contact with the lens abutting face d of the reflector 3. Under this condition, a screw f is screwed into the threaded hole e.
A gap g has a size sufficient to allow smooth insertion of the protruding part a into the hole c. With this structure, if the protruding part a of the inner lens is merely inserted into the hole c of the reflector, the inner lens 5 is slanted as indicated by a phantom line in FIG. 11. Under this condition, it is impossible to keep the inner lens 5 in contact with the lens abutting face d. When the inner lens is attached with a screw, the inner lens 5 is pressed against the lens abutting face d with one hand, and the screw is screwed into the hole with the other hand. Thus, the work required for mounting the inner lens is difficult.